


Kill Him or Let Him Be Killed.

by Lulaypp



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian is kinda just... present, Open/Ambigious Ending, There is actually no current physical toture, Torture, hurt with zero comfort, just really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulaypp/pseuds/Lulaypp
Summary: Five minutes is all Jason has to make a desicion. Kill one out of two of his brothers or let the third die.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	Kill Him or Let Him Be Killed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really random thing that popped up in my brain while I was feeling angsty and six hours later, it is a story. Fully edited.  
> This is my first proper finished Batfam story and one of the first fiction I have written in a while. So I apologise if the quality is not stellar. Also I wrote this at night and am editing it post midnight. So mistakes might exist.
> 
> This takes place anytime after Jason has joined the Bats again. Doesn't really take place in a specific universe.
> 
> BE WARNED. As I have mentioned in the tags, this fic has some kinda detailed mentions of torture. I doubt there is gore and there is no current physical torture, but they are mentioned/reflected upon.

Jason glanced around at his brothers. None of them are in a good shape. Who would be after a month of pure torture.

They were all held together in a dim, windowless room. When one of them is to be tortured, they would get dragged under the room’s only light source, a bulb fixed to the ceiling, where the rest of them can see.

Dick was hung up by his wrists at one side of the room. His Nightwing uniform is tainted red and his left leg was crushed after their captors smashed it with a sledgehammer. Repeatedly. They didn’t stop when Dick‘s pain cries turned into whimpers before muffling into sobs. Not even when Damian screamed himself hoarse, begging them to stop.

To his right was Tim. Broken wrists were tied behind his back to a metal pole. His arms were snapped in more than one place, Robin’s katana still sticking out from his leg. Some days ago, Tim had managed to get out of his bindings. They all told him to escape, to get help, to find Batman, but he had insisted that he won’t leave until he got everyone else out. That had been a mistake. Their toturers barged in not long after and Red Robin, injured as he was, last less than a minute in the fight that followed. He was stabbed with the katana and dragged into the center of the room. Before the metal weapon was electrified by one of Nightwing’s escrima sticks.

Jason dragged his eyes to the left where Damian was secured to another pole. He wasn’t even fighting. Or struggling. He merely stared at the floor, eyes unseeing. He had stopped responding a while ago. The only time he reacted was if anyone of them let slip any sound of pain. Even then it was usually a flinch. It wasn’t the physical pain that had put him down. He shut down after the time Dick and Tim was dosed by some sort of fear gas. Damian had tried to help them. To save them. But he couldn’t.

And at the center of the room, was him. Jason. He had tried to fight back before. But now all energy seem to have left him. His blazing wrath is no longer there. While he still is angry, furious even, he also knows fighting back would be pointless. Last time he tried, Damian nearly drowned.

In his shaking injured hand was a gun. His favourite gun. One that had never failed him before. But now...  
The leader of the enemy is standing behind him, his hand guiding Jason’s own around his gun, telling him that he has five minutes to decide. 

To use the weapon in his hand to kill either Damian or Tim. And if time runs out, Dick will die. As simple as that. But it wasn’t simple. He doesn’t want to chose one of his brothers over the others. To sacrifice one to save the other two. He doesn’t want to decide. He can’t. He dFeels like crying at the unfairness of it all. To scream out his frustrations and desperations. 

Jason took a shaky rattling breath as his damp eyes met Dick’s. Voice long gone, his elder brother is pleading with his eyes. ‘Don’t shoot them.’ He doesn’t know whether Dick wants to spare the lives of the younger two, or spare Jason the pain of killing his own family. 

“Jay,” a quiet, weak voice broke through his thoughts. He turned to Tim who is looking up at him. There was a time when he had wanted to kill the kid for taking his place. But that was too long ago. “Do it. Please. They don’t need to die for me.” They never manage to convince Tim that, despite the fact that he was the one who led the mission, it was not his fault that they end up here. As much as Jason felt like blaming himself, he knew it was all on their captors. 

Jason’s vision blurred as tears clouded his eyes. His hands shook even more as a sob broke through. “I- I can’t.” His grip on the gun loosen but it didn’t drop from his broken fingers. Not when the man behind him is still holding his hand around the weapon. Jason doesn’t want to kill his brothers. He don’t want any of them to die. Why couldn’t it be him instead? Why couldn’t he take the place of one of his brothers? At least he deserves to die.  
But maybe it is better this way. At least he had already killed before. He already is a murderer.

The voice behind him reminds him of the consequences of not choosing. That he needs to decide between his brothers. That he has a minute left.

He scanned his brothers again. Maybe he would help them if he killed them. Spare them the pain. The suffering. 

He can let Dick die. And he won’t have to worry about his brothers again. It was what Dick had wanted. But that would definitely destroy Damian.  
Maybe Jason should kill him then. The youngest does not have to go through all this. His childhood was already horrible. A death would spare him the from witnessing his brothers go through more pain.  
Or he could shoot Tim. If any other of them dies, Tim would put the fault on himself. Hefting the blame onto his shoulders. To kill Tim would save him from that burden. It is the least Jason can do after his brother had sacrificed his own freedom for them all.

The hand around his gripped tighter as he was left with ten seconds.  
If he pulls the trigger on any of his brother, Bruce would never forgive him. 

Nine seconds  
But he would also disappoint his father if he let Dick die.

Eight seconds  
And he doesn’t want any of them to die. 

Seven seconnds  
No matter who dies, it would be his fault. For not being able to save one of his brother.

Six seconds  
Why couldn’t the gun be pointed at him?

Five seconds  
He closed his eyes. He need to make a choice whether he wants to or not.

Four seconds  
To save two brothers from death and one from life.

Three seconds  
He is Red Hood. Former Robin and protoge of Batman. And despite all his faults, he tries to be his best. Try to make the best out of a situation. Try to make the best out of himself. 

Two seconds  
Teal eyes snapped open. He is Jason Todd. He had made alot of bad desicions in both of his lives. He even died for it. Now, he has a choice make, a trigger to pull. And he knows what must be done.

One  
In his hand is his favourite gun. It has never failed him before, it wouldn’t fail him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was satisfactory.
> 
> The ending was meant to be ambigious. I personally am not 100% sure of what happens next, but I have my guesses.  
> The enemy and the boy's specific conditions were also left ambigious. I can't really pick an enemy and I don't clearly have one in mind. Plus I like it better if they are left unnamed. It sounds kinda cool. And it flows the story better (I think.)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/review. I honestly accept anything. Critisism would be nice as I would like to improve. But don't feel pressured.  
> If there are mistakes anywhere, do point them out.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read it. I appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed it and have a great day!


End file.
